Stay with me and never let me go
by Meiyami
Summary: Los planes de Light toman un giro abrupto después de la captura de Higuchi que termina con su muerte; a 1 año de su muerte, L continúa resolviendo casos mientras que en MU un Humano hará un trato con el mismo diablo para conseguir su venganza. Alucinaciones, rencores pasados y mucho odio es a lo que se enfrentará L para salvar a su alma gemela, ¿Lo logrará?. YAOI LxLight, y otros.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece u.u le pertenece a los genios Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, Sólo utilizo esta serie de animé por diversión sin fines de lucro n_n Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

En una típica noche de un típico bar a las afueras de Phoenix, un hombre caminaba a paso tranquilo, casi con parsimonia sobre el árido y reseco suelo, el rose de sus pasos retumbaban por sobre el suelo de granito mientras marchaba con manos en sus bolsillos, postura erguida y cabeza gacha (encorvada) mirando al piso, no se molestó en sortear a los desafortunados peatones que se cruzaban por su camino, tampoco se inmutó al escuchar las quejas e insultos que aquellos seres le propinaban…

No, sus pensamientos se encontraban demasiado profundos en su ser, reflexionando, como para darse cuenta de los pequeños e insignificantes sucesos a su alrededor. Su cara, oculta a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por su lado, mostraba una vivida imagen de sus pensamientos caóticos. Su ceño fruncido y labios apretados, marcados por una línea recta hablaban por sí solos.

Se encontraba molesto, molesto y fastidiado, abrumado, dolido y humillado con el mundo pero por sobre todo, consigo mismo. Su extraordinaria mente no dejaba de bailar en los acontecimientos de aquél día tan lejano ya, atormentándolo, como si hasta su propio cuerpo fuese su enemigo. Provocándolo, restregándole en su cara una, otra y otra vez los sucesos que marcaron su destino…

El final de su camino…

Su mente y su cuerpo eran su propio infierno personal, su fiel amigo que nunca dejaba que se olvidara de las consecuencias que le ocurrieron por perder aquella partida de ajedrez llamada vida…

Durante éste último año poco a poco descubrió como su mente cada vez más se iba perdiendo en la locura hasta solo quedar una pequeña reminiscencia de lo que alguna vez fue. Al principio solo se manifestaron como sueños de su subconsciente que al pasar el tiempo florecieron en un campo de las pesadillas más inimaginables que el ser humano hubiese visto jamás, pensó ingenuamente que si dejaba de dormir, tal vez y solo tal vez, un ser divino se apiadaría de él y en su infinita divinidad alejaría las pesadillas dentro de él, más éstos pensamientos con el transcurso de los días se fueron perdiendo en el olvido por dos simples razones.

La primera; Si Dios existiese, nunca hubiese permitido que sus hijos se matasen los unos a los otros, razón por la cual él no hubiese recurrido a la death note ni tampoco hubiese tenido él mismo que jugar a ser Dios.

Y la segunda fue que si el Karma existiese y seriamente se encontraba apoyando éste punto, Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le permitiría recibir ningún tipo de ayuda ni consuelo… Después de todo…

…Los monstruos despiadados y sádicos asesinos no merecen el perdón…

Dos semanas sin dormir fue su mayor record y, si bien, durante ese lapsus de tiempo no hubieron pesadillas. Su mente encontró otra y mucho más divertida manera de martirizarlo. Algo que causaría que la somnolencia y la vigilia valiesen poco y nada; comenzó a ver alucinaciones tan vívidas que cosas tan efímeras como el día y la noche o, incluso hasta el mismísimo tiempo dejaron de ser importantes…

Un viento fresco lo despertó de sus cavilaciones mentales, su piel tembló visiblemente por debajo de su traje siempre caro.

"Tengo frío" se dijo a sí mismo mientras detenía por completo su caminar aún sin levantar su cabeza, "Tal vez debería regresar al hostal y descansar por ésta noche"

En el momento en que por fin se animó a levantar su cabeza para mirar en dónde se encontraba, su cuerpo se volvió rígido en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se encontraban con los de la otra persona parada frente a él.

-¡Tú!- siseó aquél monosílabo con todo el veneno y rabia que pudo reunir mientras sus ojos, que en reconocimiento se estrechaban y su ceño fruncido que nunca había desaparecido se profundizaba aún más.

Su cuerpo, que hasta ese momento se encontraba rígido, comenzó a temblar visiblemente; no de frío, sino de una ira desbordante que rápidamente tomó el control de sus acciones y en menos de una fracción de segundo se vio saltando con su mano ya convertida en un puño de nudillos relucientes hacia el objeto de su cólera. Para su desgracia, su puño solo golpeó el aire mientras que el resto de su cuerpo caía a la tierra con un ruido sordo.

"¿Qué demonios?" pensó luego de que el aire volviera a sus pulmones producto del golpe al caer; se levantó al segundo siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¿A caso erre mis cálculos?", su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en tanto que su cuerpo se giraba en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando a la víctima de su irritación. "No, la distancia entre él y yo era de 58 centímetros, mi puño chocaría contra su cara alrededor de 3,6 segundos justo después de haber saltado…". Sus ojos continuaron observando por sobre l oscuridad que cernía a su alrededor.

Un coche entró en la periferia de su visión mientras corría sobre la calle, un hombre presumiblemente borracho se encontraba recostado al lado de un contenedor de basura, las luces rojo, amarillo y verde de un semáforo, el letrero compuesto por luces de neón que tintineaban por sobre su cabeza…

Ningún rastro de aquél despreciable ser aparecía desconcertándolo a cada minuto que pasaba. "¿Cómo era físicamente posible que un ser humano sólido desapareciera delante de sus ojos?", "¡No tenía sentido!".

"A menos que…" reflexionó mientras interrumpía toda su antigua búsqueda dejando su cuerpo estático y en su antigua posición normal.

Una risita resonó justo detrás de su espalda confirmando sus sospechas.

"…A menos que fuese una alucinación…"

Giró su cuerpo hacia dónde procedía aquella voz que tanto conocía y con una cara totalmente carente de emoción saludó.

-Hola L-

La ilusión de L respondió con otra risita estridente y llena de horror.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto a su Alucinación fue justo dos semanas después de su propia muerte. Él había estado vagando en el sitio llamado MU, buscando una manera de poder escapar, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la última persona en el planeta con la que quisiera encontrarse y mucho menos en un lugar como éste.

-¿Ry-Ryusaki?-

El hombre en cuestión, se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Si Raito-kun?- respondió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos de lechuza negros lo estudiaban.

Raito no lo podía creer, "¿Qué estaba haciendo L, de entre todas las personas en un lugar olvidado de Dios como éste?". No podía dejar de cuestionarse el menor, los ojos de Ryusaki no dejaban de verlo como si estuviesen contemplando su alma, comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña como tantas veces la había sentido al verse en el escrutinio del de ojos negros.

Decidió entonces acercarse al detective que actualmente se encontraba a unos cuatro metros desde donde él estaba. Cuando se ubicó a unos satisfactorios treinta centímetros enfrente de L, se detuvo y procedió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza como si de un extraterrestre de dos cabezas se tratase.

El sujeto, L; de echo parecía ser el mismo de siempre; mismo cabello azabache y rebelde, misma piel pálida como el papel, los mismos ojos de lechuza ónix que lo sondeaban todo y la misma ropa andrajosa que llevaba desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Incluso se encontraba descalzo, sentado/agachado de la misma forma en la que tantas veces lo había visto.

Piernas dobladas y juntas en su postura encorvada de siempre, una de sus manos se encontraba abrazando a sus rodillas mientras que la otra se encontraba por sobre su boca siendo aprensada con sus dientes por su dedo pulgar. La única diferencia que por el momento pudo encontrar es que éste L se encontraba sentado por sobre un montículo rocoso y no sobre su cómoda silla giratoria.

-¿Estás… estás muerto?- Volvió a tartamudear mientras esperaba por una respuesta, parte de él quería que la respuesta a su pregunta fuese un rotundo Sí, mientras que su contraparte más pequeña esperaba fervientemente que el detective no lo estuviera.

MU era un lugar terrible y ahora que estaba muerto, comprendía que no le desearía éste castigo ni siquiera a todos los criminales que había matado con su death note, ni mucho menos a su peor enemigo… Ni siquiera el gran L se merecía tan atroz desenlace.

Había pasado apenas un segundo desde el momento en que Raito había formulado su pregunta y el momento en el que sus pensamientos volaron por cuenta propia y ahora aquellos grandes ojos ónix, que en ningún momento habían parpadeado; se fijaron en los ojos del castaño y respondía aún con su pulgar en la boca.

-Uhmm- Realizó un gesto como si estuviese reflexionando –No lo sé Raito-kun, ¿Lo estoy?-

Y de los ojos de Ryuzaki brotaron lágrimas de sangre roja y carmesí, que corría por su rostro manchando su piel de porcelana. Las gotas pronto empaparon su camisa blanca; más esto no fue lo que alteró a Raito, lo que causó que el susodicho se alejara de Ryusaki casi corriendo y con la cara llena de espanto, fue lo que dio origen apenas unos segundos después, en una risa fuerte y gutural escapó de los labios ahora manchados con la sangre del hombre mayor originando que el menor tuviese la imperativa necesidad de tapar a como diera lugar sus oídos.

Para su mala suerte, ni si quiera con todos sus esfuerzos logró acallar esa carcajada con el paso de los segundos se hacía cada vez mucho peor…

Nunca olvidaría aquella risa marcada de gritos de sufrimiento, llanto y dolor.

Nunca más podría olvidar esa risa maniaca que hasta el día de hoy le persigue, ni tampoco de la persona a la cual le pertenecía dicho jolgorio, pues ese fue el día en el que Yagami Raito perdió su último rastro de cordura, y su último vestigio de respeto y amistad que alguna vez le tuvo a los tres mejores detectives del mundo, siendo reemplazado únicamente con odio y sed de venganza.

Nunca olvidaría el día en el que el verdadero infierno en la tierra se desató.

* * *

><p>Y hasta ahí queda por ahora o.O… la verdad no sé de dónde salió éste fic ni sé hasta dónde llegará xd solo sé que hoy en la mañana me desperté con ésta idea y quise probar hasta donde llego con esto xdd.<p>

Lo único que sé hasta el momento es que va a ser un yaoi LxLight y posiblemente aparezca un MelloxMatt¿? :P si alguien tiene alguna idea, sugerencia o critica (se aprecian mejor las constructivas :D) puede decirla y yo haré lo posible para cumplirla n_n nos vemos mañana si Dios quiere actalizando los segundos capítulos de mis dos historias de DN

Matta ne! :P


End file.
